Cazador Zanuka
El Cazador Zanuka, llamado anteriormente Cocechador, es un proxy Zanuka color gris controlado por Alad V. Durante las misiones, atacará al Tenno seleccionado hasta que uno de los dos muera. Su aparición es infrecuente, similar al Stalker. Desencadenar un ataque del Cazador Zanuka requiere que un jugador tenga una Marca de muerte, obtenida por luchar 5 misiones de Invasión en contra de los Corpus . Aquellos jugadores que hayan recibido una marca de muerte recibirán un mensaje en la bandeja de entrada de Alad V. En el texto del mensaje se lee: *"Thank you for volunteering for the Zanuka Project, you will make a fine addition to my collection." Si recibes otra marca de muerte recibirás este mensaje: *"Gracias por tu continuo interés en el Proyecto Zanuka. Un miembro de nuestro personal te atenderá en breve..." El Cazador Zanuka solo aparece en misiones Corpus (apoyar a los Grineer durante las invasiones contra los Corpus se considera una misión Corpus, y cualquier misión donde los Corpus invaden como una guerra de facciones). La probabilidad de aparición del Cazador Zanuka aumenta en +0.5 de forma aditiva con cada jugador en el grupo con una marca de muerte. Otra forma de saber si tienes una marca de muerte es pausando tu juego para luego ir a tu perfil y ver la sección relacionada a marcas de muerte. La aparición del Cazador Zanuka Se anuncia con luces parpadeantes, al igual que la apariencia del Stalker. Además, tu pantalla quedará desaturada y tu Warframe parpadeará con luz. Burlas El Cazador Zanuka tiene la mayor parte de su discurso representado por Alad V. Aquí hay una lista de sus frases: Desplegándose *''"..."'' :: Durante la Pelea *''"¿Tenno? ¿Puedes oírme? Has sido un pequeno traidor travieso, ¿Verdad? ¿De verdad creíste que tu apoyo a los Grineer pasaría desapercibido?'' :: *''"This is really for your own good, Tenno. Help me, help you... help me! (Laughs)" :: *"Ese es el tipo de comportamiento que no puedo dejar sin corregir. De lo contrario, nunca aprenderás.'' :: Jugador Capturado *''"Buen trabajo, Zanuka. Los huesos de este Tenno te harán un buen hermano."'' :: Zanuka Derrotado *''"¿Zanuka? ¡NO! ¿Qué le han hecho monstruos a mi hermosa criatura? ¡No olvidaré esto!"'' :: Habilidades El arma principal del Cazador Zanuka es un arma de plasma, similar a la de los MOA. Su cadencia de fuego es mucho más alta y el viaje de sus proyectiles son más rápidos y precisos que los de un MOA . El Cazador Zanuka es también capaz de lanzar una bomba de hielo. Cualquier Tenno capturado en su radio de explosión recibirá daño y sufrirá un instantáneo proc de , haciendo la tarea del Cazador mucho más fácil para dañarlos. El Cazador Zanuka tiene una gran cantidad de Escudos y Salud. A partir de la , es inmune a todas las habilidades de control de masas tales como el Tirón de Mag o Destello radial de Excalibur. Sin embargo, aun puede ser afectado por habilidades similares a Globo de nieve de Frost e Impregnación molecular de Nova. Si un Tenno intenta correr durante el combate, el Cazador Zanuka se teletransportará a ellos o teletransportará al Tenno de vuelta a la misma zona. Además, el Cazador Zanuka los cazará, ya que es muy ágil ya que puede atravesar obstáculos al igual que un Tenno y realizar movimientos de parkour.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VFx2RryEuQ Si el Cazador Zanuka logra bajar la salud de su objetivo a un punto suficientemente bajo, atrapará al objetivo y lo capturará, terminando de forma abrupta la misión. Los objetivos capturados serán inmediatamente transferidos a la misión Recuperación. Misión de Recuperación Cuando un jugador es derrotado y capturado por el Cazador Zanuka, este será transferido automáticamente a una misión oculta que requiere que el jugador localize y recoja sus armas confiscadas y escape de la instalación del Proyecto Zanuka en la Ciudad de Gas Corpus de Júpiter. Esta misión fue implementada desde la . Si la misión falla, el jugador tendrá que volver a jugar la misión hasta que se complete con éxito. Ve el artículo principal para más detalles. Notas *A partir de la , el Cazador Zanuka tiene la probabilidad de dejar caer los componentes de la Detron. **Un poema dejado en las notas de Hotfix dice: "…Perhaps a Detron can be secured if a Harvester is Procured? But beware, if it’s the Detron you seek, the New Harvester is not for the weak! No one is safe." captura de pantalla de Detron *El Cazador Zanuka es considerado hostil por las unidades y proxies Corpus, sugiriendo que Alad V, el invocador del Cazador Zanuka, ya es un Corpus excluido. *Al igual que el Stalker y Los tres Grustrag, el Cazador Zanuka tiene su propia banda sonora. *Antes de la Actualización 13, el Cazador Zanuka tenía su propia entrada de códice titulada "Cocechador". **The Zanuka Hunter's health bar labels it as Zanuka. Scanning it does not count towards Zanuka's codex scans however. *Está garantizado que el Cazador Zanuka deje caer un componente de la Detron. **El plano tiene la forma de un orbe púrpura, mientras que los componentes tienen la forma de un módulo. *Mientras se juega en Solo, los jugadores no son asesinados inmediatamente. En lugar de eso, son derribados como en el juego de equipo. Es posible matar al Cazador Zanuka durante este tiempo con tu arma secundaria, deteniendo tu captura. **Aun te desangrarás de forma normal hasta que el timepo llegue a 0. * A partir de la , el Cazador Zanuka parece tener tener la habilidad Disipar, similar a la del Stalker: el cazador puede cancelar ciertas habilidades de Warframe, tales como Resaca, y dependiendo de la circunstancia esto también teletransportará al jugador cerca del Cazador. Consejos *El Cazador Zanuka tiene un 1.5% de aparecer en misiones Corpus a jugadores que tenga la marca en los primeros 5 minutos. Cada jugador adicional marcado en el escuadrón, aumenta las probabilidades en 0.5%. Al aparecer, un jugador marcado tendrá su marca eliminada, al igual que Los tres Grustrag. Ejecutar misiones de invasión adicionales para los Grineer es también una buena manera de encontrar al Cazador Zanuka ya que la probabilidad se duplica después de recibir el correo para esa invasión. *Para ganar la marca, completa una cantidad de misiones de invasión que tengan pago de batalla. deberías recibir un correo de Alad V agradeciéndote por ofrecerte de voluntario para el proyecto Zanuka. Aún puedes tener la marca, aunque no recibas el correo. *A pesar de ser inmune a los movimientos de control de masas (o al menos a algunos de ellos), el Cazador Zanuka sigue siendo vulnerable a knockdown, permitiendo a un jugador manejar un arma cuerpo a cuerpo con un AoE de derribo de efecto moderado (ej. la Obex) o jugar con Nekros y usar Golpe espiritual para noquear al Cazador Zanuka, dispárarle por unos momentos y luego noquearlo nuevamente (con el único problema de la recarga). Esto permite obtener el plano o los componentes de Detron con un mínimo daño al jugador (una verdadera ventaja para los jugadores que: A. no tienen armas de muy alta calidad; B. están subiendo de nivel una nueva arma/Warframe; o C. van solos en una misión). *La habilidad Vampiro de energía de Trinity puede detener al Cazador, haciendo de su encuentro algo trivial. *La habilidad Flechas de Sueño de Ivara también funcionan en el Cazador, pero Merodear no. Trivia *Cuando se introdujo por primera vez, fue Zanuka en sí (con los escudos dependientes de su compañero y sus habilidades de Warframe). El diálogo de Alad V aun se refiere al Cazador Zanuka como tal. Historial de Parches }} Ve También *Detron, el arma que deja caer el Cazador Zanuka. *Alad V, el controlador del Cazador Zanuka. *Zanuka, un proxy Corpus del cual está basado el Cazador Zanuka. Referencias de:Harvester fr:Chasseur Zanuka en:Zanuka Hunter Categoría:Asesinos Categoría:Corpus Categoría:Robótica Categoría:Actualización 11 Categoría:Citas Categoría:Jefe de escenario